Der letzte Auftrag
by Naurya Firespark
Summary: Der ehemalige Jediritter Antares,der das Imperium überlebt hat, erzählt von seinem letzten Auftrag, brisante Daten aus einem Hochsicherheitstrakt zu besorgen. Hierbei muss Antares Gebrauch von seinem speziellen Talent machen: Computer-Hacken mit der Macht
1. Kapitel 1

Hallo, ich bin's!

Anlässlich des Starts von Episode III poste ich hier mal das 1. Kapitel meiner Story „Der letzte Auftrag", welche des persönliche Schicksal eines jungen Jedi zur Zeit von Epi III erzählt. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und möge die Macht mit euch sein!

Naurya

**Der letzte Auftrag**

„Wisst ihr, was das ist?", fragte Antares Argonarisa und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Die Augen seiner Kinder, die ihm gegenüber auf einem antik aussehenden beigefarbenen Sofa saßen, waren auf den matt glänzenden silbernen Zylinder in seiner Hand gerichtet. Das weiche gelbe Licht der großen Stehlampe ließ winzige Reflexionen auf dem Metallkörper entstehen. Wie lang vergessene Geister kehrten die Erinnerungen an die Tage seiner Jugend langsam zurück, als Antares ehrfurchtsvoll über die kühle Oberfläche des mysteriösen Gegenstandes strich. Im Hintergrund plärrten Nachrichtensprecher in den verschiedensten Sprachen aus dem Informationsterminal. Es schien an diesem Tag nur eine einzige Meldung in der ganzen Galaxie zu geben, die von Belang war:

„... der Rebellenallianz traf die imperiale Flotte völlig unvorbereitet. Mit einem einzigen Schlag wurde der sich zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs noch im Bau befindliche 2. Todesstern im Reaktorkern schwer beschädigt, was eine Kettenreaktion auslöste, die zur völligen Zerstörung der größten bekannten Kampfstation führte. An Bord des Todessterns befanden sich zahlreiche hochrangige imperiale Offiziere und Funktionäre, darunter auch Imperator Palpatine und Lord Vader. Laut Angaben des Amtes für Verteidigung und Katastrophenschutz, Coruscant, liegt die Zahl der Opfer..."

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln hatte sich auf Antares' schon von ersten Fältchen durchfurchtes Gesicht gestohlen, als er diese Meldung am Morgen gehört hatte. Erstmals nach mehr als 20 Jahren hatte er es sich gestattet, zu dem mit einem massiven Sicherheitsschloss aus Durastahl versehenen Schrank im Keller zu gehen und den Schlüssel umzudrehen. Im Inneren befand sich alles, was von der Zeit vor seiner Hochzeit mit Symhal übrig war. Aus Angst vor der Regierung hatten das junge Paar einst das Abkommen getroffen, all diese Überbleibsel nie wieder das Tageslicht erblicken zu lassen und Stillschweigen zu wahren über die Geschehnisse, die mit ihnen im Zusammenhang standen. Selbst vor den Kindern – _vor allem_ vor dem Kindern...

„So was hab ich noch nie gesehen", stellte Daiuno, Antares' ältester Sohn, fest. Mit seinen durchdringend eisblauen Augen, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, musterte der 15jährige das zylindrische Werkzeug, das Antares in den Händen hielt mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Misstrauen.

„Ja, es ist lange her, seit ich es zum letzten Mal benutzt habe", räumte der Vater ein und warf einen Blick hinüber zu seiner Frau, welche gerade dabei war den Haushaltsdroiden zu programmieren. Symhal war ebenso wie Antares Ende 30 und von zierlicher Statur. Ihre langen blauschwarzen Haare hatte sie mit einer Spange hochgesteckt, damit sie ihr bei der Arbeit nicht im Weg waren.

„Kann man es an den Computer anschließen?", fragte die 8jährige Svetti interessiert.

Antares grinste amüsiert. Er konnte es dem kleinen blonden Mädchen kaum verdenken, dass sie als erstes an Computerzubehör dachte, wenn er ihr einen ihr unbekannten Gegenstand vorführte. Schließlich waren sowohl er selbst als auch Symhal bei einem der größten Elektronik- und Chiphersteller der Galaxie angestellt. Antares arbeitete in der Entwicklungsabteilung, wo er nach neuen Lösungsmöglichkeiten für die Verbesserung der Sicherheit von Computern forschte, welche wichtige geheime Daten in ihren Speichern trugen. Vor einigen Jahren, als er befördert worden war, hatte er von seinem Vorgesetzten erfahren, dass sogar die Regierung eines seiner Systeme benutzte, um dort geheime Akten Palpatines und seines engsten Kreises zu speichern. Antares hatte nur ein gequältes Lächeln zustande gebracht angesichts dieser Ironie des Schicksals.

„Nein, ausnahmsweise hat dieses Gerät hier mal nichts mit Computern zu tun", verriet Antares und fuhr sich mit der Rechten durch das kinnlange strohblonde Haar. Keines seiner Kinder würde erraten, um welchen Gegenstand es sich handelte. Dafür hatten er und seine Frau sie viel zu gewissenhaft vor der Wahrheit seiner Vergangenheit geschützt. Gleichwohl tat es dem Vater weh, zu sehen, wie ahnungslos seine beiden Söhne und seine Tochter waren. Doch heute morgen hatte er versprochen, dies zu ändern. Die Galaxie war im Begriff sich für immer zu wandeln und er fühlte, dass nun die Zeit war, ihnen alles zu erzählen, die volle Wahrheit.

„Jetzt sag schon, Daddy! Was kann man denn so Tolles mit diesem Teil anstellen?", forderte Tikkas ihn auf. Der Junge, dessen dunkle Haare raspelkurz geschnitten waren, war für sein Alter schon recht groß, jedoch sah man seinen kindlichen Gesichtszügen deutlich an, dass er nicht älter als 12 sein konnte.

„Nun gut, ich werde es euch verraten", lenkte Antares ein und erntete von seiner Frau einen ärgerlichen Blick. Symhal war dagegen gewesen, als Antares ihr von seinem Plan erzählt hatte, den Kindern die Geschichte seiner Vergangenheit offen zu legen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das Richtige tust?", fragte sie besorgt und fixierte ihren Mann mit eindringlich forschendem Blick, „Du weißt nicht, was jetzt, nachdem Palpatine und seine Schergen tot sind, passieren wird. Vielleicht wird die Politik derer, die nun an die Macht kommen, genauso schrecklich oder sogar noch schlimmer?"

„Vertrau mir, Schatz. Ich würde es nie tun, wenn ich mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher wäre. Der heutige Tag wird alles von Grund auf verändern."

Noch immer mit einem unverkennbaren Schimmer des Zweifels in ihren Augen wandte sich Symhal ab, und verließ den Raum, um ihrem Mann das tun zu lassen, was er nun nach 20 Jahren tun zu müssen glaubte.

Antares nahm die zylindrische Röhre in beide Hände und hielt sie senkrecht vor seinen Körper. Dann drückte er langsam und andächtig einen roten Knopf am oberen Ende des Metallkörpers und plötzlich schoss aus der oberen Öffnung des Zylinders ein ungefähr einen Standardmeter langer, gleißend leuchtender blauer Lichtstrahl. Daiuno, Tikkas und Svetti fuhren erschrocken zusammen und keuchten auf. Ein tiefes, sonores Summen erfüllte den Raum. Und auf einmal war da wieder diese Magie, genauso wie Antares sie vor langer Zeit gespürt hatte, als er den Mechanismus zum letzten Mal betätigt hatte. Die Verbundenheit mit diesem für sein früheres Leben so bedeutungsvollen Gegenstand existierte noch immer unvermindert und ungebrochen. Ein überwältigender Schauder von Glück und Schmerz durchlief den Körper des blonden Mannes. Seine Hände begannen leicht zu zittern. Die Erinnerung war mächtiger als all die Jahre, die ihn von ihr zu trennen versuchten. Svetti rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her. Tikkas starrte seinen Vater unverhohlen verdutzt an. Daiuno hingegen ließ sich keine Gefühlsregung anmerken.

„Dies ist ein Lichtschwert", erklärte Antares in einem feierlich initiierenden Tonfall, „Vor vielen Jahren, noch vor eurer Geburt, noch bevor ich eure Mutter kennen gelernt habe, habe ich es gebaut. Ich habe es stets bei mir an meinem Gürtel getragen und täglich stundenlang damit trainiert, damit ich es im Ernstfall im Kampf einsetzen konnte. Eure Mutter und ich haben euch bis jetzt die Wahrheit verschwiegen, um euch vor dem Imperium zu schützen. Doch heute, an diesem frohen Tag, da das Imperium besiegt wurde, will ich euch von meiner Jugend erzählen. Oh ja, es gibt so vieles zu erzählen, denn ich war einst ... ein Jediritter."

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille im Wohnzimmer der Argonarisas. Antares konnte das leise Ticken des Chronos an der Wand hören. Schock, Überraschung und Unverständnis standen seinen Kindern ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nun war es heraus und der ehemalige Jedi fürchtete sich ein wenig vor der Reaktion seiner Kinder, die die ganze Zeit über nach Strich und Faden belogen worden waren.

„Ein Jediritter?", brachte Daiuno stammelnd hervor, „Du warst einer von diesen komischen Priestern, die angeblich Zauberkräfte hatten?"

Antares senkte den Kopf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sein Sohn war entsetzt. So etwas in der Art hatte er schon erwartet, doch nun, da er es tatsächlich von seinem eigenen Sohn zu hören bekam, traf es ihn doch unerwartet schmerzlich wie ein Stich ins Herz. Ja, die imperiale Schulreform hatte gegriffen – und wie! Nur einmal hatte Antares eines der Schulbücher seiner Kinder zur Hand genommen, um zu sehen, welche propagandistischen Lügen darin verbreitet wurden, und diese Erfahrung hatte ihm für alle Zeiten gereicht. Die Jedi wurden darin nur ganz am Rande erwähnt und als eine Art verrückte Sekte dargestellt, die nur Unheil über die Galaxis gebracht hatte. Er seufzte betreten.

„Nein Daiuno, so war es ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich weiß, dass man euch in der Schule viele falsche Dinge beigebracht hat, und dennoch habe ich jahrelang geschwiegen und zugesehen. Andernfalls hätte meine Tarnung auffliegen können und eines Tages wären die Sturmtruppen hier einmarschiert, um mich wegen Hochverrats festzunehmen oder am besten gleich auf der Stelle zu massakrieren. Aber nun, nach den Ereignissen, die wir heute zusammen im Holonet verfolgen konnten, finde ich, es ist an der Zeit, einige Lügen und Unwahrheiten klarzustellen."

Svettis große angstvolle Augen waren auf ihren Vater gerichtet.

„Aber warum wollen die Sturmtruppen dich töten, Daddy?", fragte das Mädchen mit leise zitternder Stimme.

„Weißt du, Svetti, das ist eine lange Geschichte und schwierig zu erklären. Der Imperator hasste seit jeher die Jedi-Ritter und versuchte sie auszurotten. Daher war es gefährlich, sich offen zum Orden zu bekennen."

„Aber wenn die Regierung gegen die Jediritter vorging, dann hatte sie doch bestimmt auch einen Grund dazu", überlegte Daiuno, der sein Misstrauen nach wie vor nicht überwunden hatte.

„In galaktischer Geschichte mussten wir doch neulich etwas über dieses Attentat lernen, das irgend so ein Jedi, auf Imperator Palpatine verübt hat..." Tikkas runzelte die Stirn und versuchte eifrig, sich das Gelernte zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und schlussfolgerte dann in neutralem Ton: „Die Jedi waren also eine Art illegale Widerstandstruppe, oder?"

Antares schüttelte den Kopf. In seinen Gesichtszügen war die Verzweiflung unverkennbar. Es war eine Höllenqual, zu hören, wie indoktriniert seine Kinder waren. Der ehemalige Jedi hatte bis zum heutigen Tag immer geglaubt, er habe seine Familie sicher vor dem Imperium bewahrt. Doch die traurige Wahrheit war, dass Palpatines langer Arm Antares' Kinder längst schon in sicherem Griff hatte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. _Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Hätte ich es ihnen schon früher sagen müssen?_

„Es tut mir sehr weh, zu hören, was für eine schlechte Meinung ihr über die Jediritter habt. Ich weiß, ich könnt nichts dafür, was man euch in der Schule gelehrt hat. Doch – ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas mal zu meinen eigenen Kindern sagen würde -" Ein kleines, verschmitztes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Antlitz. „Vergesst bitte einfach das, was die Lehrer euch erzählt haben. Es stimmt nicht. Sie haben euch belogen..."

Daiunos Blick kreuzte sich eine Sekunde lang mit dem seines Vaters, wich ihm dann aber sofort wieder aus. Doch selbst innerhalb dieses winzigen Augenblicks konnte Antares die Anklage, die in diesem Blick lag, deutlich herauslesen: _Und was ist mit dir? Hast du uns nicht auch belogen?_

Es stimmte, es stimmte! Doch Antares durfte sich von dem verständlichen Misstrauen seines Ältesten jetzt nicht entmutigen und von seinem Plan abbringen lassen. _Die Kinder müssen endlich die Wahrheit erkennen! _Der blonde Mann konzentrierte seinen Blick auf das Lichtschwert in seinem Schoß und ließ den Gedanken und Erinnerungen freien Lauf. Bilder, Geräusche, Eindrücke und Gefühle vermengten sich zu einem wilden Strudel, der ihn mit sich zog in die längst vergangenen Tage seiner Zeit im Orden der Jedi.

„Vielleicht ist es am besten, ich erkläre euch das alles anhand von einer Geschichte, einer wahren Geschichte – der Geschichte, wie ich den Untergang der Jediritter erlebt habe..."

So, das war jetzt erst mal der Anfang (Rahmenhandlung). Ich warte auf Reviews und Meinungen eurerseits, dann kommt das nächste Chap, versprochen!


	2. Kapitel 2

_Hi Leute,_

_Ich war ne Woche im Urlaub, daher jetzt erst das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Naurya_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Es war eine kühle, sternenklare Nacht, als meine Jedi-Meisterin Procyra Gavtofeel und ich so unauffällig wie möglich auf einen großen dunklen Bürokomplex zustrebten. Der Wind blies mir heftig ins Gesicht und schien mir schon jetzt, bevor wir auch nur den ersten Schritt getan hatten, zuzuflüstern, dass unser Auftrag von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Ich kniff meine tränenden Augen zusammen. Normalerweise hätte ein solch frischer Wind meine Jedirobe hinter mir wallend aufgebauscht und fliegen lassen, doch heute vermisste ich dieses Gefühl. Wir waren in Zivil, oder genauer ausgedrückt: Meisterin Procyra und ich hatten uns die Kluft der in diesem Bürogebäude beschäftigten Computerspezialisten besorgt, um uns unerkannt in den Räumen bewegen zu können, wo uns vielleicht Informationen erwarteten, die für die Republik sehr wichtig werden konnten. Ich strich das unangenehm enge weiße Hemd mit dem Logo der Firma Gartox glatt und prüfte noch einmal zur Sicherheit tastend nach, ob sich mein Lichtschwert auch wirklich noch in der tiefen Tasche der zweckmäßigen weiten blauen Arbeiterhose befand. Wir näherten uns dem mächtigen Gebäude, dessen schwarze Silhouette sich kaum gegen den Hintergrund des nächtlichen Himmels abhob. Kein Mond war am Firmament zu sehen. Es gab drei Möglichkeiten, überlegte ich, wie sich dies erklären ließ: entweder es war Neumond, oder es herrschte gerade ein Mondfinsternis, oder aber der Planet Bainori, auf dem wir uns hier befanden, hatte überhaupt keine Trabanten. Prinzipiell aber war mir der Grund für die Mondlosigkeit dieses Himmels genauso egal wie wenn auf Tatooine ein Bantha umfällt. Die Aufgabe, die vor uns lag, konnte durchaus gefährlich werden, aber auf eine gewisse Art freute ich mich doch darauf, endlich mein Talent voll zum Einsatz bringen zu können. In sicherem Abstand zu dem mit einem großen blauen Leuchtschriftzug „Gartox" versehenen Komplex machten wir Halt und beobachteten. Rechts und links des breit angelegten Eingangs hatte sich je eine Wache positioniert.

„Zwei Wächter, wie immer", stellte die Jedimeisterin leise fest. In ihrem Outfit, welches dem meinen aufs Haar glich, und mit dem schwarzen Lederkoffer, der den Anschein erweckte, er enthalte allerhand Werkzeuge und Reparatur-Utensilien, sah meine Meisterin wirklich so aus, als wolle sie jeden Moment loslegen und einen Computer auseinandernehmen. Ihre langen feuerroten Haare hatte sie locker nach hinten gebunden und ihre Augen strahlten wie immer kurz vor Beginn eines Auftrages diesen gewissen angespannten Tatendrang aus.

„Also, wir gehen vor wie besprochen", erläuterte sie unnötigerweise noch einmal, „Ich kümmere mich um die Wachen und du nimmst dir den Pförtner vor. Lass dir von ihm eine Codekarte mit der Zugangsberechtigung für alle Sektionen geben."

„Alles klar", nickte ich, eifrig bemüht meiner inneren Aufregung Herr zu werden. Immerhin hatte ich noch bei keinem Auftrag zuvor eine solche Verantwortung getragen wie bei diesem. Es war alles von meinen Fähigkeiten abhängig und mit diesen stand und fiel das Gelingen unseres Planes.

„Dann mal los!"

Unter Bemühungen, so glaubwürdige Computerexperten wie möglich abzugeben, schritten wir auf das Portal des Konzerns zu. Die beiden Wächter in ihren dunkelblauen Uniformen bemerkten uns sogleich, warteten, bis wir uns auf wenige Schritte genährt hatten und sprachen uns dann an.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte einer von ihnen hilfsbereit, „Die Firma Gartox hat zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit geschlossen, im Moment ist keiner da außer uns beiden und dem Pförtner."

Ich spürte, wie Meisterin Procyra neben mir begann, mit der Macht nach den Präsenzen der beiden Wächter zu greifen.

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und nickte mir gleichzeitig zu, „Wir sind da, um die Computer zu reparieren"

Auf ihr Zeichen hin eilte ich sofort an den Wächtern vorbei auf die große Glastür zu. Diese öffnete sich automatisch und gab mir den Weg ins Foyer frei, wo sich gleich links das Häuschen des Pförtners befand. Als der ältere Mann mich erblickte, sprang er überrascht auf.

„Was wollen Sie denn hier? Um diese Zeit!"

Ich konnte deutlich die Empörung in seiner Stimme hören. Wahrscheinlich war er wütend, weil ich ihn bei der Lektüre seiner Zeitung gestört hatte. Auf den ersten Blick schätzte ich ihn sofort als einen dieser typischen unsympathischen, mürrischen Pförtner-Typen ein, die ihre liebe Freude daran hatten, den Leuten mitzuteilen, dass sie sie nicht reinlassen würden. Ich warf kurz einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, wie meine Meisterin die willenlosen Wächter fröhlich bequatschte, konnte aber durch die Tür, die sich mittlerweile wieder geschlossen hatte, nicht verstehen, was sie ihnen erzählte. Unwillkürlich musste ich schmunzeln. Trotz ihrer 33 Jahre legte sie manchmal ein ziemlich kindisches Verhalten an den Tag, was ihr eine diebische Freude bereitete. Doch ich besann mich sofort wieder auf meine eigentliche Aufgabe und sammelte meine gesamte Konzentration. Der Pförtner starrte mich unwirsch und ungeduldig an. Ich öffnete mich ganz der Macht und spürte wie sie mich durchströmte, wie sie mich mit meinem Gegenüber verband und mir ermöglichte, nach seinem Geist zu greifen. Zögerlich tastete ich mich voran und packte dann entschlossen zu. Ich sah dem Pförtner eindringlich in seine tiefliegenden von Falten umrandeten Augen, aus denen langsam der bohrende Blick verschwand und einer ausdruckslosen Leere Platz machte. Ich hatte den Mann nun völlig unter meiner Kontrolle und es war weitaus weniger schwierig gewesen als gedacht.

„Du kennst mich", suggerierte ich ihm mit Worten und Gedanken.

„Ich kenne dich", wiederholte der Pförtner zombiehaft.

„Ich arbeite hier und muss einige Computer reparieren", sagte ich mit fester Stimme, doch es fiel mir zunehmend schwerer, die Verbindung mit der Präsenz des Alten aufrecht zu erhalten. Sein Unterbewusstsein merkte wohl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, und rebellierte gegen den falschen Einfluss. Sein Geist drohte mir zu entgleiten. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte mich noch einmal aller Kraft auf die Macht.

„Ich brauche Zugang zu allen Abteilungen. Du wirst mir eine Codekarte geben."

„Ich werde dir eine Codekarte geben."

Zu meinem freudigen Erstaunen griff der Pförtner tatsächlich nach einem kleinen Schlüssel, welchen er in das Schloss einer Schublade steckte und umdrehte. Darauf holte er eine handtellergroße rechteckige weiße Karte hervor, die er mir dann durch den Schlitz unter der Glasscheibe durchreichte. Ich nahm die Trophäe meines Erfolges an mich und steckte sie behutsam in die Brusttasche meines Hemds. Dann fixierte ich den Pförtner ein letztes Mal.

„Und du wirst vergessen, dass hier heute Nacht jemand reingekommen ist"

Der alte Mann brabbelte es mir abermals nach. In diesem Moment betrat auch schon Meisterin Procyra das Foyer und warf mir einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu.

_-----------------------------------------------_

Büddä büddä viele Reviews! Würd mich wirklich freuen, wenn sich noch ein paar mehr Leser einfinden würden! Fortsetzung folgt bald...


End file.
